


Torn

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Language, Poetry, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: There is a new neighbor in the building.  She’s gorgeous and wants Blair.  Jim feels like he needs to step aside.Sentinel BingoPrompt: The Girl Next DoorWarning: There is poetry and I didn't say it was good.  LOL





	Torn

Torn  
By PattRose  
Summary: There is a new neighbor in the building. She’s gorgeous and wants Blair. Jim feels like he needs to step aside.  
Prompt: The Girl Next Door  
Type of Fanwork: Fic  
Title: Torn  
Warnings: Sad and some bad language and horrible poetry. (I suck.) (If you look really close there is some humor in it too.)  
Genre: Slash  
Word Count: 1002  
Beta: Bluewolf (Thank you, sweetie.)  
Sentinel Bingo Card- Slash

 

Jim came home to an empty loft again. He listened and heard Blair over at the neighbor’s apartment. She was gorgeous and Jim felt like he was losing Blair completely. She went to Rainier and knew him from there and now she lived right across the hall. Jim could hear them laughing and talking. He tried not to listen, but how could he not? She had moved in two weeks earlier and they hadn’t made love since. In fact, Blair usually came home really late and just climbed into bed and fell asleep. Jim didn’t need any more hints, he knew he had lost his love. 

Jim made a sandwich and forced it down, even though he wanted to throw up. He sat down with a beer and watched the news. Blair kept saying that he was helping ‘Casey’ get her apartment ready to live in. But Jim wasn’t an idiot. He knew exactly what was going on. He just never thought that Blair would throw it in his face like this. 

After the news was over, he washed up and got ready for bed. Once in bed he took his notebook out and started to write. It was time to let Blair go. It was as simple as that. He wrote until he felt like he had explained how he felt and then set the book on his night-stand for the morning. 

Jim fell asleep at midnight and heard Blair come in at 1:00. Blair snuggled up to Jim once he got upstairs, but Jim moved away from him. The moon was shining and Blair could see that Jim had been writing something. _What’s going on with him?_

Blair got out of bed, grabbed the notebook and went downstairs to read it. He had big tears in his eyes as he read; 

_Blair,_

_When she looks at you, I feel like I’m losing you._  
I’m so crazy about you and don’t know what to do.  
She’s beautiful, talented and wise beyond her years.  
All wonderful things that feed into my fears.  
She wants your love, your soul and all your heart.  
It’s more than enough to drive us apart.  
I feel that a change is what you might need.  
My heart feels like it’s breaking, beginning to bleed.  
Please don’t feel guilty because you want to leave.  
Just tell me, so I may begin to grieve.  
You shall be missed, how much you’ll never know.  
But I think she’ll make you happy, so please go.  
I will think of you often and try to smile.  
And think of me too, every once in a while.  
Goodbye my friend, my partner, my one true love.  
My special gift from the heavens above.  
Be strong, be happy and always be true.  
And know that I always did love you. 

_Jim_

Blair wiped the tears out of his eyes and marched upstairs and turned the light on next to their bed. 

“You didn’t even sign it, ‘love, Jim’, you prick. How dare you get all this from me helping a friend move in? I don’t love her. Honestly, she’s really selfish and wanted all my time devoted to helping her so I told her tonight I was done. I had a boyfriend that needed attention. Then I come home and find out that you’re putting stupid thoughts into your own head. What were you thinking?”

“Hey, you’ve been gone for two weeks. What was I to think? Cat got your tongue?”

“Don’t you yell at me, you asshole. If I wasn’t so in love with you, I would slug you right in the face. And I’m not usually a violent person. Casey means nothing to me. Nothing. You, on the other hand, mean everything to me. Even when you’re being an ass, you’re still my best friend, my lover and my partner at work. I happen to like you. And it’s only been four days, Jim. Not two weeks. You’re so fucking dramatic.”

“You didn’t seem to need me anymore.”

Blair slid on top of Jim’s body and began to kiss his lover with much passion and need. “Does this feel like someone that doesn’t want you anymore?”

“Blair, you would have been pissed if I did that to you. You would have left me in a heartbeat.”

“Not so, stupid man. I adore you. I’m not giving up on you, ever.”

“If you adore me, why do you keep calling me names tonight?”

“Jim, you’re being stupid. I could never love anyone else while I’m so wrapped around you. Don’t you know that?”

“Maybe you should show me who’s boss,” Jim hinted. 

“By the way, if you had done the same thing, I would have gone over and asked if I could help. Because I trust you. And it never would have occurred to me that you were fooling around with the girl next door.”

“That makes a certain amount of sense,” Jim agreed. 

“Now, let me show you how much I love you. I’m going to make you beg for it, Jim. I’m going to rock your world…”

Jim held Blair close and just hugged him. Blair seemed to know that Jim needed that. “Did you at least read the entire poem? I said some nice things about you.”

“I read the entire thing-you said I was a cheater and you’ll pay, big man.”

Finally, Blair pulled back and said, “Ready for me to show you who you belong to?”

“Yes, rock my world, babe.”

And Blair did just that. So much for the girl next door. 

The end


End file.
